Je m'énerve
by Soi Kusa
Summary: Suite de J'ai froid. Ce n'est pas si facile de passer du temps avec la personne qui nous réchauffe le cœur, surtout quand on est le chien de garde de la Reine ou un majordome très occupé...
1. Un après midi par Ciel

**Sommaire : Ce n'est pas si facile de passer du temps avec la personne qui nous réchauffe le cœur, surtout quand on est le chien de garde de la Reine ! **

**Petite note : Seconde fanfic, suite de J'ai froid ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant, vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire l'autre mais ce serait mieux pour comprendre quelques détails.  
D'ailleurs pour celles (et ceux) qui se poseraient (éventuellement) la question : je place J'ai froid un peu après Jack l'éventreur, et celle-ci après le concours de curry.  
Ce sera en 3 chapitres !**

**Appartenance : Attention Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji appartient à Yana Toboso mais l'histoire à moi merci :3**

* * *

"Pourquoi chez moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi avec moi ?" Songea Ciel, exaspéré depuis ce matin pour une raison particulière.

« Allez Ciel ! Viens ! »

« Non. »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir jouer avec moi ? Tu verras c'est très amusant ! »

"Il n'est pas méchant, mais… Oh… Je ne suis pas un enfant, comme il semble le penser, qui manque d'amour fraternel. Et de jeux aussi. Et ceci est un comble."

« J'ai dit non. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Et j'étais là simplement pour affaires, et pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne fais pas de bêtises, je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi ! Je m'ennuie tout seul, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait sortir ! Et tu as fini ton travail, non ?»

« Mon dieu… Est-ce que tu es réellement plus vieux que moi ? Enfin, l'âge n'accorde pas forcément la maturité… »

« Agni, vas-y ! »

« Jo aghya. »

« EH ! NOOOON ! SEBASTIAN ! »

L'interpellé soupira, une fois de plus : une missive de la Reine, un Prince du Bengale trop surexcité, son majordome qui ne lui refuse rien, un fiacre finalement trop grand. Voilà ce qu'il avait fallu pour qu'ils se retrouvent embarqués dans une excursion dans la ville, en explorant les magasins. Ou plutôt en poursuivant Sôma à l'intérieur.

"Je vais finir par le renvoyer de force chez lui," Pensa Ciel amèrement, " mais en attendant de trouver une solution pour m'en débarrasser… Je suis obligé de faire attention à lui."

D'abord il s'était rendu sur une scène de crime, un vol dans ce cas, qui aurait pu sembler bénin mais qui concernait un tableau d'un grand ami de Sa Majesté. Un jeune homme tout juste marié, qui malgré cela s'était élevé au plus haut de la société grâce au remaniement de l'entreprise familiale : de l'armement aux appareils ménagers des plus modernes. La Reine avait bien entendu beaucoup apprécié le changement de tendance, jugeant que le temps n'étant plus à la guerre mais à l'amélioration des conditions de vie du peuple et à la paix.  
"Sa Majesté est trop bonne, elle ne peut pas tout faire. Il faudrait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Un jour peut-être si les souvenirs de feu le Roi Albert n'incombent pas ses pensées."

Ce fut relativement rapide, compte tenu des incroyables capacités du majordome à suivre une piste, comme quoi le chien de garde a besoin d'un chien de chasse. "Hmm, passons." Quoiqu'il en soit, le coupable avait été retrouvé moins de deux heures après leur arrivée, dans sa cave, en train d'essayer de cacher la toile derrière un double mur de briques.

"Est-ce moi ou bien le taux de stupidité ne cesse de grimper à Londres ces derniers temps ?"  
Ciel en aurait presque rit tellement c'était ridicule, malgré le fait qu'il soit frustré d'avoir été appelé pour _ça._ Sebastian avait eu plus de mal à garder à l'œil le duo indien qu'à régler cette affaire, mais il eut un sourire suffisant lorsque Scotland Yard eut passé les menottes à un certain Quentin Langton. Un petit voleur à l'arraché reconverti dans le cambriolage, ce qui était légèrement plus subtil mais nettement moins intelligent de sa part au vu de ses capacités.

Son devoir terminé, Sôma le réquisitionna pour le reste de l'après-midi : shopping et animations de rue obligatoires. Là il vit une patinoire sur une grande place, et forcément il voulait essayer puisque la nouveauté attire les enfants c'est bien connu. Et chez lui il n'y avait pas cette matière blanche et froide appelé neige ou glace qui le fascinait. Il obligea Ciel à le suivre après qu'Agni, sous ses ordres, lui ait fait enfilés des patins et l'ait traîné sur la surface transparente. Ce dernier hurla à l'aide, gigotant comme un asticot sur l'épaule de l'indien.

Étonnamment, le prince et son serviteur se débrouillaient bien pour des débutants. Contrairement, sans surprise, au comte qui en posant le pied s'était peu élégamment vautré sur les fesses. Il commençait à trembler de colère, et de honte aussi : "Qu'ai-je fait pour que je sois aussi d'une telle médiocrité lorsqu'il s'agit d'activités physiques ?"

Sebastian en roula des yeux, plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. "Et qu'attend-il pour venir me chercher ?"

L'homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau sauta aériennement par-dessus la rambarde, se posa sur la glace en tournoyant tel une danseuse étoile, mais au lieu de se rendre auprès de son maître, il divertit son public en faisant le tour de la patinoire. En exécutant des figures de plus en plus complexes, sans déranger quelque autre personne. Sans oublier d'accrocher à ses lèvres son sourire le plus charmeur, ce qui eut le don de faire faire la moue au jeune noble qui en croisa les bras et les jambes sans le quitter des yeux.

"Je ne vais rien dire pour l'instant. Non je ne vais pas lui faire le plaisir de m'énerver pour ça. D'autant que j'ai la certitude extrême qu'il fait cela pour évacuer sa propre déception."

En effet, depuis l'arrivée du prince Soma Asman Kadar 26ème fils du roi du Bengale et de son serviteur Agni, ils n'avaient pas eu un moment à _eux_. "Oui, presque comme s'ils savaient quand nous déranger."

Le majordome acheva son numéro par un triple boucle sauté* avant de se poser près de son jeune maître, la main tendue pour le remettre sur pieds. Des applaudissements fusèrent de toute part, autant des patineurs sur la piste que des spectateurs autour.

« Fanfaron. » Le réprimanda Ciel irrité, se laissant guider vers la sortie.

« En tant que majordome de la famille Phantomhive… » Commença Sebastian.

« Tu te dois d'être parfait. Oui je sais merci. Tu ne fais que détourner. » Acheva le garçon qui le lorgnait de son seul œil.

« N'êtes-vous pas content Monsieur d'avoir pris l'air ? Vous êtes d'une pâleur telle que le prince voulait vous faire sortir de votre château. »

« Alors tu es aussi dans le coup ! » Fulminait-il, tandis que l'autre lui enlevait ses patins. "J'aurais dû le savoir ! Ah le fourbe !" De la fumée aurait pu sortir de ses oreilles.

Le diable se contenta de lui sourire effrontément avant de rappeler les indiens.

« Tu fais la tête Ciel ? Mais pourquoi tu fais la tête ? Il ne faut pas voyons ! C'est plutôt amusant le patin sur glace ! N'est-ce pas Agni ? » S'exclama Sôma.

« Oui mon prince. Sans vouloir vous offenser comte Ciel, vous semblez en meilleure forme. » Ajouta Agni solennellement.

« Bon et maintenant on fait quoi Ciel ? Il n'est pas très tard et il y a tellement de choses à voir chez vous : c'est incroyable ! Et là ! Et là ! » S'excita tout seul le prince en sautillant de tous les côtés, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Le comte ne l'écoutait même plus, il était fatigué et tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était rentrer, prendre un bain bien chaud et s'écrouler sur son lit. "Aucun de mes cours, aucune paperasse ou aucune autre affaire ne m'avait épuisé à ce point. Mon dieu…"

Leur fiacre en vue devant l'une de ses enseignes, dont Sôma et Agni admiraient la vitrine décorée de jouets et de friandises colorés, Ciel y monta et s'assit avec un « pouf » sur les sièges rembourrés rouge vif. "Que l'autre fou aurait certainement apprécié. Brrr, rien qu'à penser à lui, ou elle, j'en ai des frissons."

Il n'entendit pas le cliquetis indiquant la fermeture de la porte mais sentit le véhicule pencher légèrement sur la droite. Il tourna la tête vers l'ouverture juste pour voir Sebastian à quelques centimètres de son visage…

L'embrasser chastement, "Oui, et puis quoi encore ?", et ajouter un baiser papillon sur sa joue avant de descendre.

« C'est pour rattraper ces derniers jours. Mais si je ne m'abuse, c'était bien loin d'être suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? » Souffla de dos le majordome à voix basse, pour que lui seul l'entende.

« T- Tais-toi et ramène les deux touristes ici tout de suite ! » Balbutia l'adolescent troublé, les joues rougies par le froid mais encore plus par ce baiser volé.

« _Yes, my Lord._ » Répondit-il, en tournant la tête vers lui, avec le regard brillant et le sourire qu'il lui réservait.

"Je suis bon pour plus tard. Pas que cela me déplaise. Quelles pensées étranges…" Songea Ciel, s'autorisant un sourire détendu.

* * *

***Pensez à taper ça sur Google, au cas où bien sûr vous ne sauriez pas.**

**Bon, je sais il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose mais voilà, vous aurez _un peu plus_ au chapitre 2 ) Il faudra attendre un peu, j'ai mon fandom d'origine que je privilégie, ne m'en voulez pas !**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ^^**


	2. Explications

Bonjour, bonsoir chères lectrices dévouées (pour la plupart je suppose) :

DÉSOLÉE. Non mais vraiment je suis navrée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles durant ces deux derniers mois, mais ma tête était totalement ailleurs avec tout ce qui peut passer pendant deux mois : mariage, conventions, voyages, etc…

Et comme je pars en juillet, je ne recommencerai à publier qu'à partir de la mi-juillet, au plus tard, parce que bon vous pouvez gueuler un bon coup je pense.

Encore désolée et j'espère que vous passerez vous aussi de bonnes vacances ^^


End file.
